1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording method, inkjet recorded matter, and an inkjet recording device.
2. Description the Background Art
Since inkjet printers are relatively quiet, enjoy low running costs, and are easily capable of printing color images, they are now widely used at home as output device of digital signals.
In recent years, inkjet technologies have been appealing in business field of, for example, display, posters, and signboards in addition to home use.
As the ink for inkjet recording, solvent-based inkjet ink containing a resin dissolved in an organic solvent as a vehicle or ultraviolet-curable inkjet ink using a polymerizable monomer as its main component have been widely used.
These days, an inkjet technology using an aqueous ink widely used at home for industrial use have been developed because it is less burden on the environment.
In addition, to increase the printing speed, a method heating during printing is also researched and developed.